


He's Going to Kill Me!

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Conner is a mess, Multi, Slice of Life, Trent is a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Maybe borrowing Dr. O's car wasn't the best idea.  Especially when visiting a Power Ranger town.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Kira Ford/Ethan James/Conner McKnight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	He's Going to Kill Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Livejournal

“You crashed the jeep?!” Ethan’s voice couldn’t have been more shrill if he had tried. Conner just winced.

“It was an accident!” Conner answered. “There was this monster and I swerved and then there was a crash!”

“Don’t you have a car? You know, that thing you insist is your baby and won’t let the rest of us touch?” Kira asked, looking dubious. Conner just nodded.

“She was in the shop so Doctor O said I could borrow his,” he groaned. “No one told me Ocean Bluff had Rangers.”

“Ocean Bluff has Rangers?” Trent asked as he finally joined the conversation. “Are they any good?”

“Not bad. Still new about it. Zords come out of their chests,” he answered. Trent blinked.

“Really?” He asked.

“Or out of them. And they had sunglass morphers. Anyway, it was weird,” Conner answered before his eyes widened again. “Still! Problem! Jeep! Help! Ethan!”

“I don’t know anything about cars! Not like that!” Ethan answered. “Maybe Hayley…”

“No! No Hayley!” Conner whimpered. “She’ll tell him.”

“We can try some of the other Rangers, but half of them will let him know and the other half we can’t get to in time,” Kira said, trying to look sympathetic.

“How about helping me get to Reno? Do we know anyone who could help me get to Reno?” He asked. The other three just stared at him for a minute.

“Reno?” Ethan finally asked. “That’s your plan? Run to Reno?”

“Hey, it’s not a great plan, but it’s a plan! One that involves me not being here,” Conner answered. “Better than your plans.”

“Other than telling Hayley, we haven’t given a plan,” Kira reminded him.

“Exactly! A plan is better than no plan,” Conner said. Trent shrugged.

“He’s got a point,” he mentioned.

“You’re calm about this,” Ethan said. Trent nodded.

“He’s not going to kill Conner,” he said. At the others’ dubious looks, he continued. “Look, was there anything archeologist based in the jeep?”

“No.”

“Was there anything Ranger related?”

“No.”

“And you met other Rangers, thereby having valuable information for him?” Trent asked. Conner’s panicked look started to fade.

“Yes,” he answered. “And I’m willing to pay for the jeep.”

“Forget that,” Trent answered. “Just distract him with Ranger stuff. He’ll forget all about the jeep until we can get help repairing it.”

“You are by far the best boyfriend ever!” Conner informed him, throwing his arms around his lover. His next words came out muffled as he had his face in Trent’s shirt. “And Ethan and Kira aren’t too bad either.”

Ethan was just looking impressed with their lover. “Nice, Trent. How’d you figure that out?”

Trent just grinned at him as he ran his fingers through Conner’s hair. “Well, I did used to be evil. Guess some of it stayed with.”

“Best boyfriend ever,” Conner repeated.


End file.
